


人間 16

by yoyonicole



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoyonicole/pseuds/yoyonicole
Kudos: 1





	人間 16

等上了好一陣子，剛捂著空空如也的肚皮，心想是不是像及川老師還是光一這種瘦子都是不喜歡吃飯的生物。

我和他們是不同國的。

剛睜圓了雙眼巴眨巴眨的望著及川，用眼神努力發出我餓了的訊號，但及川顯然接收不良而且有著錯誤的見解。

這孩子原來挺喜歡我呢。

及川邊忙著手邊的準備工作邊沾沾自喜著，邊回報以自以為迷人的微笑。

這次又是什麼呢? 剛不明所以的看著及川老師拆開了一罐罐的顏料往桶子裡倒。

基底是大量的藍色，同時倒入了紅色、黃色、綠色、黑色、橙色，濃稠的顏料並不完全混合在一塊，像是兀自保有自己的堅持卻又被迫裝在同一個容器裡各自爭奪地盤。

及川最後倒進了白色顏料，滿意的看著白顏料在混亂的色彩之中慢慢暈開。

他抬頭看了一眼堂本剛，蜷拉著被單開展著那對無垢翅膀，何其美麗動人的純白之色! 

但沒有人能是完美乾淨的，長大成人就得接受社會的洗禮、現實的污染，心理不蒙上些陰影怎能算是成長呢! 

及川提起桶子，一步步向著剛走去，在他倏地睜大的圓眼瞪視下，將顏料從頭澆下。

半混和狀態的各色濃稠顏料緩緩流過剛的額和臉頰，弄髒了他的鎖骨，再慢慢染上純白被單。及川將剩下的顏料潑向羽翼，這道具算是報廢了，但呈現出的毀壞效果真好!!

剛驚嚇得連叫都叫不出聲。

「剛君，不要動!! 別擔心，這是水性顏料，很快就能洗掉的!!」

及川連忙衝到相機處，啪嚓啪嚓的將剛那驚慌表情全數攝入，但聽了及川的話後，剛臉上的神色便恢復自然。

這孩子還真聽話吶。及川心想。

總覺得有哪些不對勁，於是及川再次走向前去，趴的一聲，將左邊的羽翼用力扳斷。

剛伸手抹去眼皮上沾染的顏料，仰頭不解問道，「老師在做什麼呢?」

「沒道理弄髒了身體但翅膀還能保持完整對吧?.......阿，這是創作藝術，很流行，很新潮的啦……這個，剛君長大了就會明白啦。」

及川邊打著哈哈邊回到鏡頭之後，卻驚訝的看見抹著各色顏料的少年表情冷然瞪視，他心中一懍，但只是那麼一瞬間，堂本剛又恢復成那受驚小鹿似的神情。

剛伸手背低頭不斷用力抹臉，「很不舒服呢……唔……」

及川見狀連忙出聲阻止，「慢點慢點!! 別把顏料揉進眼裡去了!!」

但剛並沒有聽他的，這次還用上了兩手不斷抹著，及川一慌張，急忙走過去時踢到了顏料桶，腳趾吃痛大喊了一聲，剛聞聲抬頭，見狀卻咧嘴笑了起來。

無聲的笑容沒有溫度，配上那色彩斑斕的面孔竟有一絲恐怖意味。

及川見了一驚，跛著腳上前扶剛站起後，連忙指示了淋浴間所在。剛脫了道具翅膀後，忽然收斂了笑容低頭看了那折斷的羽翼好一會兒，才扯著被單去清洗。

及川一邊檢視著相機裡的照片，一邊等著，但過了許久，堂本剛都還沒從淋浴間出來。

從他進去一開始嘩啦啦的水聲傳出後就未曾間斷，及川皺眉感到有些不對勁，於是前去敲門。

敲了幾聲都沒回應，依然保持那同樣淋浴的聲響，顯然內裡的人並未有任何動作。

及川將耳朵附在門上想聽動靜，卻仍只是單調的水聲而已。

這孩子不會有事吧?!

「剛君，剛君，還沒好嗎?」及川在浴室外緊張的敲門。

無回應。

及川伸手握上門把轉動，從內裡鎖上了。

「剛君!」及川慌張的對門喊道，同時使力扭動門把，「你、你不是有事吧?? 快回答老師!!」

及川用力轉動幾下，門鎖發出喀喀的聲響。

從花灑下噴出不間斷的水聲倏地停下，堂本剛微弱但清晰的聲音傳出。

「……不要進來。」

太好了，堂本剛這孩子沒事阿。就說嘛，這點小欺負實在不算什麼的。

「是不是顏料沾上太多了? 阿，真抱歉。那個…需要老師的幫忙嗎?」

及川困難的嚥下自己的口水，意淫自己幫學生洗澡那畫面實在太糟糕了，「我、我來幫你洗乾淨……」

此時的剛裸著身子，對及川所說的話毫無反應，他正對著鏡內那張斑駁的臉發愣。

剛伸手摸向鏡中的自己，食指摳著鏡面一下又一下，冰涼的觸感從指尖傳來直透心底。

這，會是我的未來嗎?

剛閉上眼睛不願再看，舉起蓮蓬打開後發洩似的當頭沖水，纖長睫毛下蜂湧而出的眼淚隨著殘留的顏料一併洗去。

小朋友低著頭走出浴室時不發一語，兀自用毛巾擦著濕髮。身上的浴袍半敞開著，隨著他的走動帶起一室沐浴後的清新。

及川方才敲了半天門都沒得到回應，這使他緊張起來，現正神經緊繃的注視著剛的一舉一動。

方才他又再次反省過，自己或許做得還是有點過份，要是這孩子一氣之下回家向家長告狀他可就吃不完兜著走了。被解雇還算事小，名聲敗壞就此在社會上抬不起頭來那可就大糟！

「剛、剛君?」及川緊張兮兮的望著剛。

剛仍是不理會，背對著及川自顧自的脫下浴袍，慢條斯理的穿回校服。

及川望著少年青春的胴體直發愣。

他有著正交往中且是令人稱羨的漂亮女友，他也自認為是身心健全的正常男人，可是這孩子……

這孩子無疑是勾人的魔物! 所以並不是他心理變態，實在是堂本剛這個人本身就吸引人接近和欺負!!

诶? 那是什麼?! 及川瞪大了眼，視線集中在剛背後的肌膚，在剛的臀上及腰間有著一塊塊暗紅色及青色的不尋常瘀痕。

生病?受傷? 那個，究竟是……?

難道是……家庭暴力?!

剛穿好校服之後，揹上書包，走到及川面前一鞠躬後說道，「老師我覺得不太舒服如果沒事的話我想回家了。」

剛一抬眼，那木然沒有表情的樣子，使得及川看了心中一懍。

「剛君在生氣嗎?」及川小心翼翼的問著。

「嗯。」

「阿??這、這……」及川沒想到剛回答的如此直接，張了嘴好半天說不了話，「真抱歉，是老師沒拿捏好，沒想到顏料弄太多了害剛君不舒服，是老師不對……」

剛張著大眼平靜的看著及川，眼神裡竟是他意想不到的成熟，他搖搖頭，「我不是氣這個。」

「阿?那剛君為了什麼事生氣呢? 」及川很納悶。

「老師把天使的翅膀弄斷了，這樣，天使會死掉的!」剛皺著眉認真的說。

及川聞言忍不住笑了出來，但看剛一臉嚴肅，連忙收斂了笑容，「天使不會死的啦。」

果然還只是個孩子，竟為了這麼令人發噱的理由而不高興!!

「為什麼? 天使沒有翅膀不能飛了，摔下來後當然死了。」

及川伸手拍拍剛的腦袋瓜，這次他並沒有閃躲，「老師有好辦法，剛君要不要試試? 」

剛瞪大眼，眼神忽地湛亮，「老師能把翅膀修好嗎?!」

及川微微一笑，拉起剛的手，「剛君來幫忙。」

剛滿頭霧水的幫著及川從道具房間搬出了那具玻璃棺。

「剛君知道白雪公主的童話吧? 公主吃了毒蘋果死掉之後，小矮人把她裝進了玻璃的棺材內，然後，在王子親吻之下，公主便復活了……所以，剛君，現在你要做的，就是躺進這玻璃箱裡，讓我拍照。」

剛皺著眉搖頭，他心裡倏地湧上一股不舒服。

「難道剛君希望天使就這麼死掉嗎?」

「不……」

「所以快點進去躺好，讓我快快拍照就行了!」及川用著半哄騙又是命令的語氣勸著。

「可是我……我不喜歡……」

「動作快!」及川不耐煩的催促道。

於是剛慢吞吞的伸腳跨了進去，在躺下的同時，某種似曾相識的強烈感受湧上心頭。這種感覺……彷彿他曾經在同樣的空間裡待過好久好久……

待剛躺好後，及川蹲在玻璃棺邊調整剛的手擺放位置，剛從下往上望著及川，感覺自己也曾經用這樣的角度仰視著光一。

光一，光一。

光一的研究室裡也有個人形大小的透明水槽。

他問過那是做什麼用途的，但光一並沒有回答。

及川使盡吃奶力氣將玻璃棺上蓋蓋上，他不擔心氧氣問題，這道具為了安全性而留有呼吸小孔。

但在他回身取相機的同時，原本躺在棺內的堂本剛卻開始激烈掙扎起來，有異於他平時那小心怯懦的個性，剛在狹小空間內大動作的用手腳拼命推著搥著棺蓋，連續撞擊著發出悶悶的砰響。

及川試圖用手勢和說話安撫，「別動别動! 只要一下下就好……」

但棺內顯然已歇斯底里的剛卻只懂得死命的碰撞掙扎，瞪大的眼眶因過度使力而發紅，眼白處佈滿蛛網狀血絲，及川大吃一驚，連忙扔了相機，手忙腳亂的趕緊推開了棺蓋。

在獲得自由的那一剎那，剛動作極為迅速的坐了起來，在狠狠撞倒了及川之後，拾起了書包，未及穿鞋，便如一陣風般迅即奪門而出。

及川跌坐在地，一臉錯愕的看著被強力拉開的屋門慢慢闔上，發出喀噠鎖上的聲響並不大，卻讓及川的身體反射性顫了一下。

方才剛那垂死掙扎般的模樣嚇壞他了，有如被扔上岸離水的魚，再也不能呼吸。

這孩子究竟是怎麼回事呢?!


End file.
